WagonWheel's Five Nights At Freddy's Shipping Opinions
by WagonWheel24
Summary: Come one, come all, and see what I think about diffrent FNAF ships. (Accepting Requests)
1. Welcome

I've been wanting to do something like this for a long while, because I've been really wanting to talk (Or type in this case) about this type of thing. That and I wanted to get some things off of my chest. Here, I'm going to review the many FNAF shippings out there (As many as I can do at least :/) Yes, I'm well aware there are two or more others doing this, but I want to give in my two cents. (And my mind's blocked as hell) I'll say something about it, give the personalities I use for the certain characters, then give it a rating. So, like usual, go ahead and give me some ships to review.

 **These are my opinions, so let's not get crazy. If you ship it, then good on you.**


	2. Mike x Foxy

Alrighty, my first review. This is going to be interesting...

Mike x Foxy

Now, I'm not one to really ship people with the animatronics, but I'm usually neutral about it. Mike Schmidt and Foxy is something a lot of people ship, and I can understand, seeing how much fan art of Foxy running into the office for his "Senpai" there is... But what do I think of it? Well, like I stated before, I'm neutral about it.

Mike, to me, is a guy who is a wisecracking asshole who was afraid at the animatronics at first, but got so good at his job, that the animatronics eventually quit and just let him do his thing, much to Freddy's dismay. Overtime, he does make friends with them, but still tends to be the same wisecracker that the robots love to hate. Though, he does show to have a more caring side here and there, helping his undead friends when a threat ends up appearing out of the blue.

Foxy, to me, is a very energetic animatronic who tends to cause a ruckus and gets on Freddy's nerves from time to time. Always ready for an adventure, Foxy always enjoys telling people stories and willing to go out of the restaurant to get some exercise. Though Foxy may seem joyous on the outside, he is incredibly lonely. Because of how he is, Freddy hardly trusts him, and usually stays away as much as possible. Foxy does wise up when he needs to, and will help the others when trouble comes up, even if the world is against him.

Mike and Foxy, for the most part, are friends, though they do insult each other a lot. Mike was mostly afraid of Foxy, but gained trust when he and all the others began talking to him.

Bottom line, I'm not one to ship it, but it's not that bad.

6.5/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, then good on you.**


	3. Bonnie x Chica

This one's self picked, but whatever...

Bonnie x Chica.

I'm pretty neutral about this ship, to be honest. It's one of those ships that everyone goes insane over, but I'm mostly like "Meh"

Bonnie, to me, is...not very bright, usually taken for granted because of his rather low intelligence. But just because he's not very smart, doesn't mean his heart isn't as small (If he had one). He's very laid back, and would more then love it if you became his friend. Though he may be chill, he has a huge problem with people touching his guitar, Betsy, who he treats like a girlfriend. (So I guess he's already taken?)

Chica, to me, is loving and caring, but tough as nails. She usually cooks the pizza for the others, and has proven to be a rather well chef. She is also pretty intelligent. Despite usually being kind, she can grow rather livid if anyone insulted her or her friends.

Bonnie and Chica share more of a brother-sister relationship, with Chica being the smart youth, and Bonnie being the big dumb one that everyone goes crazy over. Always watching out for each other, Chica looks up to Bonnie as much as he does with her.

Cute ship and it's tolerable, but it's not a favorite.

7/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	4. Jeremy Fitzgerald x Toy Bonnie

Alrighty, let's get going :D

Jeremy Fitzgerald x Toy Bonnie.

Like I've stated, I don't ship humans with the animatronics, but I'm still neutral about it. This couple is pretty much the same like Foxy and Mike.

Jeremy's a very laid back guy, usually looking at life with a smile, no matter how bad things tend to get. Not really caring how people think of him, he just lets people talk about him like nothing they say even fazes him. He's actually liked around the office for how he is, say for a few staff members.

First off, Toy Bonnie for me is a guy. He's the second hand man of Toy Freddy, giving him undying loyalty. He's very neat, usually hating when people make messes everywhere, Bonnie especially. He can be very controlling, and hates it when people disrespect him and Toy Freddy. Despite these flaws, Toy Bonnie doesn't hate everyone. On his good side, Toy Bonnie can be really friendly, even trying out new things with people he made friends with.

The two never really met, as Jeremy got into a rather unfortunate "Accident" before they two could even speak with each other. (Keep in mind, the robots don't try to kill the night guards in my lore...Sorta.) But if they did meet, Toy Bonnie would despise Jeremy, but overtime he would like him.

Still, I'm not against people shipping them (Platonic or not) but I'm not one to do it.

6.5/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you**


	5. Freddy x Chica

Freddy is ready for lotsa spaghetti...Yeah, I'm sorry

Freddy x Chica.

Honestly, I never really see this one much. Chica's usually pared with Bonnie, Foxy, or even Mike. I guess people never really ship Freddy with other people. Poor guy. Though, I never really think of this ship much.

Freddy's obviously the boss, the king, the master, the...you get the point. He's very assertive, making the rules and wanting EVERYONE to follow them (Not to mention, he hates it when people steal from the pizzeria). He can be very grumpy and is really quick to anger, but can be very fond of people who get on his good side. Sadly, thanks to his anger issues, he can be easily corrupted by his soul and can be put under control by someone with the wrong intentions. Other then that, he can be a really nice guy.

For those of you who's seen the Bonnie x Chica chapter, you've probably gotten the persona I give Chica. Though there are things I have left out, like she'd rather avoid fights, thanks to Toy Chica she calls her cupcake Carl, and she has a problem with people calling her a duck.

Chica may not feel romantic toward Freddy, but she treats him like a boss and follows orders when told to. They're good friends, almost as close as her and Bonnie, hardly ever getting into a disagreement. She follows her leader, unless she would need to disobey if Freddy's intentions are impure.

Still, I do sorta wish that more people shipped this one, it seems to have much promise to it.

7/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you**


	6. Toy Freddy x Toy Bonnie

Let's get this show started.

Toy Freddy x Toy Bonnie.

I've seen this one floating around here and there, but it's another ship I usually never see. Looking it up usually puts Toy Bonnie as female, but there are ones out there where it's reversed or homo.

Toy Freddy is really really controlling, even more controlling then Freddy, not being as forgiving when it comes to mistakes. He expects people to follow rules and won't think twice to lecture your ass to the point of death. On his good side, he can be a great guy to play cards with, and is not afraid to beat up anyone who disrespects his family and friends. He can be really nice and cooperative, always cracking jokes and making everyone smile. But, that all can change within a snap of a finger.

Toy Bonnie's UNGODDLY loyal to Toy Freddy, doing everything he says, no matter what it is. He looks up to him as his superior, always losing his mind when Toy Freddy's unavailable, and he absolutely refuses to call anyone else "Boss." Always depended on Toy Freddy to right everything, Toy Bonnie usually has bad times trying to figure out a major problem without Toy Freddy's help. In other words, He's Toy Freddy's best friend, but acts like his bitch.

Toy Freddy treats Toy Bonnie with lots of respect, as he is his right hand man. They're best friends, and will always stick together. But, Toy Freddy does find Toy Bonnie's undying loyalty to be kind of a bother, and wishes that he could at least hold himself with a major problem without his help.

This ship does seem promising, and I don't care if it's a gay couple or not. It's a nice ship, and I'm alright with it.

7.5/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	7. Freddy x Bonnie

…...What?...Looking at me, snuggy bear?

Freddy x Bonnie.

I actually like this ship. I don't ship it, but I like it.

Like with Toy Freddy and Toy Bonnie, Freddy and Bonnie are pretty much partners in the business and give each other respect, but they do have they're differences from the other two I talked about before.

Freddy and Bonnie treat each other more like brothers, with Freddy usually wanting Bonnie safe, even freaking out upon seeing Bonnie with his face ripped off back in 87. Freddy always looks out for Bonnie, but does give him his space. Being very protective, the others tend to joke that he's more of a sister to Bonnie then Chica, maybe even more.

Bonnie feels the same, but knows that it would be best to stay out of Freddy's way when he wants something. Despite the fact that he fears him a bit, he looks up to him like a big brother. In fact, they're souls happen to be related to each other. (How? I might explain in the future.)

I'm not against gay couples, and I never will. If they love each other, so be it. I don't ship it, but something about it does make me like it, despite me just thinking of it as brotherly love.

9/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	8. Spring Bonnie x Fredbear

Going back in time! :D

Spring Bonnie x Fredbear.

The two mascots that came before the others. It's obvious people would ship these two. I'm pretty indifferent about this ship. In fact, I never really thought about it until today. (Thanks Kal)

Fredbear is the wisest of the animatronics, usually being the face of good manners and friendship. He sings songs and tells kids many stories with his pal, Spring Bonnie. That is, until one day, when these 4 kids shoved a small child into Fredbear's mouth, causing him to activate and crush his head. The blood from the poor child caused Fredbear's endoskeleton to short circuit, ruining it and making him unusable. Thanks to that, the child's soul, after laying dormant in a hospital until death, went inside of Fredbear, giving him a soul and turning him into a powerful supernatural force that the other animatronics call "Golden Freddy."

(What? It's my lore, get over it.)

No one really knows how Spring Bonnie used to be, or what gender it was, but they believed it to be male, but spoke in an almost feminine fashion. It's mostly the suit that's remembered, as it was a special kind of suit, with these mechanisms called spring locks in them, that could turn it into a costume for the staff. They were proven to be dangerous, however, after they realized that moister, breathing, or jittery movements can cause them to go off. After the unfortunate accident with Fredbear, both suits were left behind to rot for years on end. Then, one day, the suit got a soul for itself in the form of a grown man.

This couple seems to fall under the same category of Bonnie and Freddy, but I think of it as a soulless business between two robots. Though, I'll be fair and say that this couple does have promise to it, and it's a couple that I have no problem with it being around.

7/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	9. Toy Bonnie x Toy Chica

Ohohoho gaw, I loaf memes ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

Toy Bonnie x Toy Chica.

It's like Bonnie and Chica, but with PROTECTION! (Yeah, I'm sorry...)

Toy Chica's really hyper, and...actually kinda dumb (Hell, even BB thinks so too). She's positive and always looks to the bright side. She loves to hug people, and loves to show you her best friend, Carl Cupcake. Being the nicest animatronic, she will always offer a slice of pizza or a hug, usually hating it when she can't share.

Toy Bonnie pretty much has feelings for Toy Chica, and so does she. Though they never really share their feelings, Toy Bonnie will always lend a hand to Toy Chica, and so will she. The two get along pretty well, and listen to Toy Freddy when he's got something to say.

It's pretty much like Bonnie and Chica, but I kinda like this ship more. They both look like they're around the same age group, and, well, are probably programmed to like each other. (Not to mention that not that many people try to shove this shipping down my goddamn throat...)

9/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	10. Bonnie x Toy Bonnie

Mirror Mirror on the wall. Whose the most famous shipping of them all?... Answer not clear. Goddamn it!

Bonnie x Toy Bonnie.

I remember this shipping very well. Everyone shipped this BEFORE Five Night's 2 even came out. I'm not too big on shipping the "normal" characters with their toy variants.

Toy Bonnie, at first, really hated the older animatronics, thinking of them as disgusting slobs who need to be thrown out. After a while, however, Bonnie reached out to his plastic counterpart, telling him that all this hate will get him nowhere, and even helped him chill out. One day, when an evil force took over the toys, Toy Bonnie pretty much ripped Bonnie's arm and face off. The toys where freed later, and Bonnie was put back together. After years of being put up, the toys where put together again to see the modern world (Fnaf 3 doesn't exist in my lore :/). They've been cool ever since.

When Fnaf 2 was going to come out, People, including me, thought of Toy Bonnie as a girl. Some of us still do, and I don't even need to explain for people to see that. Still, gay or not, and/or paternal, this ship isn't really one for me. I mean, it's pretty much shipping someone with a clone of themselves, male OR female. Though, it's not my least favorite of these ships, it's still kinda cute to think of two little bunnies cuddling.

6/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you**


	11. Bonnie x Marionette

Master of puppets, I'm pulling your strings!

Bonnie x Marionette.

Huh...This one's a thing? No really, this one's probably one of the most least popular shippings on the internet. It's kinda sad, really...

The Marionette's genderless, but the soul within it is a male. He serves as an antagonist, hating the world for leaving him behind and wanting to control the others so he could exact is revenge. The others find him creepy, and are actually afraid of him and his incredible powers. He's malevolent, not afraid to hurt anyone who gets in his way. He's very smart, being able to make a small spy device with a tiny endoskeleton, a plushie, and a speaker. With his powers, he's able to control the toys, as they don't have souls, making them really easy to manipulate.

Bonnie doesn't really like to think about him, as he is responsible for making Toy Bonnie rip his face off. The Marionette thinks less of Bonnie, thinking that his low intelligence is his downfall. The two never interact, and tent to just stay away from each other.

The ship seems to be an interesting idea, depending on the persona and gender The Marionette has. But, because I never really heard of it, and how long I've thought of the Marionette, it's hard to think this could be a thing.

4/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	12. Balloon Boy x Marionette

Hi!

Balloon Boy x Marionette.

Honestly, I don't actually hate Balloon Boy. In fact, I kinda like him. Still, I'd never really ship him with anyone, because he's pretty much a small human robot...thing.

Balloon Boy is a very energetic kid, who loves to play around and have fun, like a real boy. He has made friends with the others, but they never really listen or pay attention to him, making him really sad and left out. He still tries to keep his head high, as he does know that he will find that special person he can call a friend. As his name implies, he gives people balloons, and really loves doing it. "Grab a balloon and keep the party fun!" He always says.

Like with the others, Balloon Boy fears the Marionette, usually hiding from him when he knows he's in the room. The Marionette despises Balloon Boy, hating the thought of him. He could control BB and make him jump in front of a car, but he chooses not to do so. BB always does his best to avoid The Marionette, and will always fear him no matter what.

Like before, I don't hate Balloon Boy. I honestly feel bad for him. What really bothers me, is how many people make the animatronics hate Balloon Boy, when I think they'd like him as a fellow member of the family. Though, I'd never really ship him with anyone, because he's a kid and all. So...yeah.

2/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	13. Foxy x Chica

**WAIT!** Hear me out...

Foxy x Chica.

Alright, guilty as charged. I ship this one. If you're still here from scrolling up and seeing the warning up above, I'm glad you respect other peoples thoughts. This was the first ship I had when coming into Five Nights, and it's going to stay that way until...Yeah, it's not even going to end.

Foxy's the loner of the group. Freddy and him were pretty much designed to me enemies, and usually don't like interacting. Bonnie...well he's Bonnie. Always being hated, he stays at the cove, or anywhere, to get away from the world. So, with no one to lean towards on tough times, who's there to fill the gap? Chica, of course!

The two may have their differences, but that's what makes them grow closer. Chica's kind soul looks past Foxy's lone and rough nature, and always shows that he's not alone in this world. She gives him kindness, and even tries to show Freddy and Bonnie that he's not a rambunctious freak. She's the one that made Foxy more braver then before. Having the strength to go out and face life without having to hide away. Ever since her loving attitude with Foxy, he's became very loyal to her, and even began to fall in love with her. And secretly, Chica fell in love him him.

The two eventually saw that they truly loved each other, and the underdog got with his beauty. Not only did Chica make him more social, but she even got him and Freddy to get along as well. Bonnie caught on pretty quick, and became really good friends with Foxy. With her by his side, he always has something to look forward to everyday, rain or shine.

I always liked the thought of the lone person/underdog getting the loving social butterfly. It gives me the feeling of care with these kinds of things, and really shows that even the loneliest can get the girl.

10/10

 **Remember: If you ship it, good on you.**


	14. Foxy x Mangle

Warning: This one's going to contain a rant in it. If you get jiggled up real easy, I suggest you be careful with the following, or just leave. Also it's going to be longer then usual, but whatever.

Foxy x Mangle/Toy Foxy.

This is it. The big one. The ship that EVERYONE loves. The ship that's everywhere. The ship that will never seize to stop being shoved down peoples throats. Now, I don't hate the ship, it's...fine, but there are WAY too many things about it that drive me away from it.

First off, Mangle's genderless. Mangle's been through so much hell, that not even it knows what it used to be. Mangle, for all that it's been through, is actually really friendly to the others. Always playing games, it has no trouble with befriending people. Under that happy persona, however, is another part of Mangle that it never shows. It's very wrathful, and that anger caused it to preform the infamous "Bite of 87." Ever since, it usually just stuck to itself.

Foxy and Mangle have a pretty well friendship, but Mangle usually just stays away from him and everyone else. It does play cards with him and the others, but Mangle has other things it does.

This ship itself is fine, but I wont hesitate to say that it is BEYOND overrated. But what are the problems that make me stay away from it besides it's overbearing popularity?

For starters, they're too much the same. Oh, they're both ripped apart and trashed? Doesn't mean they're automatically meant to be. People ship it because, what else, they're both foxes, both broken, both left for dead, etc. They're pretty much the damn same. It's like shipping Foxy with...FOXY! I don't see it, the whole appeal here. I just don't

Second, the whole gender civil war. I honestly think that it would be best to just call Mangle an it. Though, everyone seems to call it a female. There's pretty much only one piece of evidence that it's a female that EVERYONE uses. That is...

"IT'S IN LADIES NIGHT!"

….Really? That's it? Alright, look at Double Trouble. The night is obviously just talking about Bonnie and Toy Bonnie. And Foxy...he's there...he's just there. Ladies night is pretty much the female variant, and it's more then likely talking about Chica and Toy Chica. Another piece of evidence that could mean that it's male, is something that the creator himself said, saying that the Toys don't change their genders.

I'm not saying that it's male, nor am I saying it's female. It's genderless, and will stay that way until the creator says something about it.

And then there's the biggest problem with this ship. The one thing that keeps me far away from it as possible.

That thing? The shippers themselves. Oh. My. God...

The shippers NEVER stop trying to shove their ship down everyone's throat. Every time I see a Foxangle shipper, they always try to get me to ship it. If you ship anything else, you may ask? They shit on it! THEY SHIT ON YOUR SHIP! Take my ship for example. Foxangle shippers hate it so damn much. Every time they see Foxy x Chica, they trash talk it, stomp on the person who ships it, and tries to take Foxangle, and FORCE you to ship it! FORCE YOU! And it's not only that ship, but it's other ships too! Ship anyone with Foxy or Mangle, guess what? Foxy x Mangle shipper is at your door, screaming at the top of their lungs and trying to spread their shit on your house.

Also, the damn ship is everywhere. And I mean EVERYWHERE. You can click a seemingly nice looking Source Film Maker animation, guess what? I guarantee you 93% of the time that Foxangle's going to be in it. The ship just overrides all other ships, and the shippers make you feel like garbage for shipping anything else!

Not only that, they have the worlds most stupidest arguments too. The things they say just to win are...ugh... They trash your ship, they make themselves look superior, and they NEVER stop until you're on their side, or laying on your side crying like a little bitch. But, the thing that bothers me the most, the one thing they put into their arguments to make themselves feel smart...

They add realism to the argument. REALISM?! IN FIVE NIGHTS AT GODDAMN FREDDY'S?! REALLY?! It's Five Nights At Freddy's! NOTHING about it should be REALISTIC!

"Foxy wuld et chica m8. Stik to relity, idit"

First off, work on your grammar. Second, so you're saying that Foxy should be with a fox that has been killed, torn apart, and put back together over and over again in a freakish hodgepodge? Do you know how gross that sounds? Besides, Foxy would have no interest in a corpse. Probably eat it, for the most part. Also, if we're going on real terms, FREDDY WOULD HAVE KILLED THEM ALL! What the hell are real animals even doing at a pizza restaurant for kids in the first place?! If we're going by THAT logic!

Not one, NOT ONE person I've seen that ships Foxangle ships anything else involving Foxy or Mangle. You ship it, or you don't. Either way, you're going to be hated for it.

Ya know what, I'm not even going to give this one a rating. I'm too pissed off at this ship to even give it one. Even if I did, it'd be pretty damn low. Hell, I don't think it deserves to be talked about on here. Overrated for it's own good, everywhere, shippers ruining every other ship, and the stupid damn arguments!

….I'm done...I'm done...It's over. And I'm sorry if you happen to be a Foxangle shipper, but I just had to get it out. I don't hate the ship itself, it's just the mess it's made is what I'm mad about. Sure, all shippings have those rabid followers, but this one is the most popular, and it's just...it's too much. You can go now, It's over.

 **Remember: If you shi-...You know what? Just...have a nice day...**


	15. Balloon Boy x Toy Freddy

Toys can hurt when stepped on...

Balloon Boy x Toy Freddy

I've stated before, I don't really ship anyone with Balloon Boy. So, this one's going to be quick.

Balloon Boy and Toy Freddy have a mutual relationship, though Toy Freddy never really listens to Balloon Boy. The two get along well, and BB listens to Toy Freddy like the other Toys do. Toy Freddy does tend to get annoyed by BB, but treats him like family.

Something I'd never consider, but it's a ship that I'm fine with. So, I apologize for this one being a quickie.

4/10


End file.
